What Could Go Wrong?
by knivesdon'thaveyourback
Summary: Lana and pre-possessed Sister Mary Eunice develop secret romantic feelings for one another after Mary helps Lana break into Briarcliff. Their goal is to shut the place down for good and what could go wrong? You know, besides Lana getting locked up and Mary being possessed by the Devil...
1. Chapter 1

Sister Mary Eunice ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She tried to ignore the horrid sounds the creatures were making behind her and focused on not losing her footing on the many branches that lay in her path.

"Always in such a hurry, Sister?"

Mary Eunice came to an abrupt stop, startled by the reporter's voice. She panted and looked over at the woman, a terrified expression clear on her face.

"Or were you so excited about my visit that you ran all the way here to meet me?" Lana finished with a smug smile. She took a drag from her cigarette and waited for the nun to fill her lungs with enough oxygen to respond.

"I-I was just running an errand for Dr. Arden." Mary Eunice breathed out. She looked down hastily and started to play with the sleeves of her habit nervously.

Lana watched her for a moment her smug smile still in check. The timid girl in front of her was so incredibly innocent. Lana was sure she had seen more evil in infants. It was ridiculously endearing.

"Dr. Arden, huh? What's the deal with him, Sister? Does he conduct unspeakable experiments on his patients? Has anyone ever gone missing in his care? What are his methods-"

"Please, Miss Winters, you said I only needed to get you in. I don't want to answer any questions. I just want to shut this horrible place down and help the people locked within it's walls." Mary Eunice glanced up at Lana with tear-filled pleading eyes. "Please, you have to shut this place down."

"Don't worry, Sister, I intend to. This will be the story of a lifetime."

Lana flicked her cigarette to the ground and put it out with her heel. She brought her attention back to the blonde and granted the girl a genuine smile this time.

"I want to thank you for doing this," Lana began, stepping closer to Mary Eunice and putting a hand on the young nun's arm. "You're going to be helping a lot of people."

Sister Mary Eunice swallowed and nodded slowly. She was trying hard not to think of how warm Lana's hand felt on her arm. She hardly ever experienced physical contact with sane people and had almost forgotten what it felt like.

"W-well I guess we should get going. Sister Jude has likely finished making her rounds." Mary Eunice said, backing up and turning in the direction of her secret tunnel.

Sister Mary Eunice walked at a brisk pace and Lana had to basically jog to keep up. The nun's flashlight gleamed off of the dank walls of the dark tunnel. It was colder in the gloomy passageway than outside Lana noted with a shiver. It also smelled unbelievably rancid, as though some rotting creature had come crawling through the place and died in one of the dark corners. It made Lana wonder what else was transported through the tunnel other than curious reporters.

Mary Eunice came to a halt by an old rusty door and turned to face Lana. The brunette noticed that the nun was shaking and could only assume it wasn't entirely due to the chilly air.

"Okay," Mary said, her voice trembling. "We're here, but just so we're clear you have to be as quiet as possible while we are in there. If we get caught we will be in major trouble, Miss Winters. You could go to jail and I, Lord help me, I don't even want to think about what Sister Jude would do to me."

Sister Mary Eunice lifted her head to look at Lana. Her fearful stare was met with Lana's presumptuous, confident one.

"Relax, Sister, I wasn't born yesterday. I'm very aware of the consequences of being spotted. However, we're not going to be spotted so there's really nothing to worry about, right?" Lana tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Yeah, r-right. I mean I hope not because I would feel terribly guilty if they locked you up in prison and-"

"Mary." Lana cut off the young nun while rolling her eyes impatiently. "Just open the door honey, please? You know we don't have much time."

Mary Eunice looked down at her hands quickly, blushing slightly, before turning to open the door. She scurried into the asylum with Lana right on her heels. The reporter could hardly believe she was in. She was finally going to be able to write a story that would make the headlines. Maybe she'd even get a book published out of this visit.

Sister Mary Eunice lead Lana around Briarcliff as swiftly as she dared. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention and decided it was best not to take Lana through the men's ward. Mary Eunice absolutely despised that section of the sanitarium. The blonde cringed as she recollected the degrading obscenities the men had screamed at her numerous times in the past.

The nun filled the reporter in on some of the twisted things that went on within the deteriorating walls of the institution. She told her about the electroshock therapy that some patients were subjected to, shivering as she recounted the way the patients always looked after their treatments.

Lana listened to the young nun carefully, writing some notes down and only interrupting to ask questions. Despite her previous remark, Mary found herself answering Lana's questions as best she could. Each new confession about the place brought her closer to tears until she finally broke down and began to sob uncontrollably.

Lana looked at the nun sympathetically before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was about to speak and offer the woman some consoling words when Mary Eunice pulled her into a tight embrace. The blonde buried her head into the reporter's shoulder as sobs violently shook her slender frame. Lana stood slightly shocked for a moment unsure of how to handle the situation. Mary's crying was becoming louder. Someone was going to hear her if Lana didn't calm her down, and quick. Lana wrapped her arms around Mary Eunice and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Mary, it'll be okay. I'm going to shut this place down remember? You'll never have to witness those atrocities ever again."

Lana lifted the other woman's chin until they made eye contact. The reporter smiled warmly at the girl and gently brushed her bangs out of her face. Sister Mary Eunice's sobbing died down to a soft sniffle as she looked at Lana gratefully.

"I know, Miss W-Winters, it's just-"

"What in God's name is going on here?!"

Lana and Mary Eunice both froze. Sister Jude stood at the end of the hallway. Her flashlight illuminating them like two deer caught in headlights.

A/N: Ohhhhhh damn! Haha, hope ya'll enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more :D


	2. Chapter 2

Lana lay trembling in the bed she was strapped to. Tears fell silently from her eyes and dampened her cheeks and hair. She tried desperately to control her breathing to no avail. Her broken gasps started to fill the air and reverberate through the small room. The leather shackles that were preventing her from moving more than a few inches kept digging into her skin painfully. The ache was dull in comparison to the heart-wrenching agony in her chest. Lana felt as though someone had reached in and ripped her heart straight out of her body.

_This can't be happening. This is just a sick horrible dream that I'm going to wake up from soon. I'll tell Wendy about it and we'll laugh as we cook breakfast together. Wendy would never leave me here. This is a dream._

Lana was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door creaking open. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the nun standing in front of her.

"Miss Winters-" Mary Eunice stopped when she saw the despair in Lana's face. "Oh, Miss Winters, I am so sorry."

The blonde cautiously made her way over to Lana and gave her an empathetic look.

"You can't let her keep me here." Lana cried out. "Please you know it's not right. I'm not supposed to be locked up in here."

"I have no power over Sister Jude, Miss Winters. I would never be able to convince her to let you leave. She's already suspicious as to why I let you in the asylum in the first place. She'd be furious if she knew I was here with you now."

"Then why are you here?" Lana snapped. "Other than to bring me more suffering and bad news."

Sister Mary Eunice stepped back visibly hurt by the reporter's words.

"I wanted to apologize-"

"Apologize?" Lana glared at the nun. "If it wasn't for your noisy little breakdown we wouldn't have been caught. It's your fault I'm trapped in here. I'd say you owe me more than an apology."

Tears formed in Mary Eunice's eyes and she had to use all of her will to keep them from falling.

"I-I know." Sister Mary Eunice looked down at her hands in shame. "I want to make this right, Miss Winters. I want to help you."

"So tell Jude to let me go."

"I can't do that."

"Then you can't help me." Lana let out feebly as she shut her eyes tight. She was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Miss Winters, I'm going to get you out of here myself without Sister Jude's permission."

Lana glanced up at Mary Eunice with guarded optimism.

"What do mean?"

Sister Mary Eunice stepped closer and leaned in until her face was just inches from Lana's.

"Sister Jude doesn't know about the tunnel." The blonde whispered. "I can sneak you out the same way you came in."

The brunette examined the other woman's face carefully. She didn't suspect the nun had ever told a lie in all her life but people had been surprising her lately. The last thing she needed was Mary Eunice giving her false hope simply because she felt guilty.

"Really?"

Sister Mary Eunice nodded sincerely.

"Thank you." Lana sighed out in relief while smiling at Mary appreciatively. She began to shift against the straps holding her down. "Do you think you could undo me?"

"W-What?" Mary Eunice leaned back quickly, a blush forming across her cheeks.

"The straps, Mary, they're digging into my skin and I can't very well escape when I'm tied to a bed."

"Right." Mary Eunice let out awkwardly. "I can loosen the straps, Miss Winters, but I can't take you anywhere yet. Sister Jude is watching me like a hawk and it's the middle of the day.

Lana's face fell as she took in the nun's words.

"When then? When are you going to get me out of here?"

"I think I'll be able to get you out tomorrow night. Or at least I hope I can." Mary Eunice said as she began to unfasten the cuffs that kept the reporter restrained. "I'm sorry I can't take them completely off of you. They'll suspect something."

Lana nodded. "It's okay. Just being able to feel the circulation in my hands and feet again is an improvement."

"Well, I have to get going, Miss Winters." Mary Eunice began to move towards the door. "Sister Jude will no doubt be looking for me."

"No!" Lana said abruptly. She caught some fabric from the nun's habit and held on tightly. "Don't leave."

The blonde looked down at Lana with a sad expression. She could practically feel the fear in the reporter's voice. The nun felt the sudden urge to wrap Lana in a comforting hug but decided against it.

"I'll come back to check on you, I promise." Mary Eunice smiled weakly and held Lana's hand in her own for a moment before turning and walking to the door.

"I got you into this hellish place, Lana, and I'm going to get you out."

Lana let out an unsteady breath as she watched the nun disappear behind the iron door. She was exhausted, terrified, and heartbroken but at least now she had some hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Sister Mary Eunice worriedly scanned the day room. The place was a complete mess of madness but it didn't take her long to spot Lana sitting alone by a window. The nun could see the angry red marks on the brunette's temples from where she stood. Her stomach sank and she clenched her hands at her side.

_I'm supposed to be looking out for her._

Mary Eunice noticed that Lana was scribbling something down on a small slip of paper and shook her head slightly.

_Does she not learn?_

The blonde made her way hastily over to the reporter and grabbed the note before the other woman could protest. Lana looked up, disoriented. Mary Eunice took in Lana's distant expression and knelt down beside her.

"Lana." Mary Eunice began softly.

"Give me back my note." Lana objected lamely.

"No. You know what happens when personnel catches you writing." Mary Eunice reached towards Lana and gently touched the burn marks on her face. "I'm sorry about what they did to you, Lana, but what were you thinking? You're practically asking for another electroshock treatment."

Lana looked down at her hands in her lap. She began to pick at her nails in apprehension.

"I can't forget." She said in a quiet voice laced with melancholy.

Sister Mary Eunice stared at Lana for a moment before looking down to read the paper in her hand.

_ Don't Forget_

_ Burning Flesh_

_ Sister Jude's Face_

_Tunnel_

The nun shook her head dejectedly and crumpled up the note. She grasped the reporter's hands, stilling them.

"I'm not going to let you forget." Mary Eunice gave Lana a reassuring smile. "I still need you to write the article that will shut this place down. Which if all goes well tonight should be fairly soon, right? Just please no more notes, Miss Winters."

Mary Eunice brushed her thumb over the other woman's knuckles in a consoling manner, watching as the corners of Lana's mouth turned slightly upwards. The brunette regarded their intertwined hands thoughtfully for a moment before her expression became serious.

"Sister?"

"Yes, Miss Winters?" The blonde inquired.

Lana glanced in the direction of Kit and Grace. They were huddle close together whispering hurriedly back and forth. She had overheard them talking earlier about escaping and though she had no intention of helping Kit, Grace didn't seem to belong in the sanitarium.

"Do you think we could take someone with us when we leave?"

Sister Mary Eunice gave Lana a look of disbelief. Had the reporter befriended someone already? The blonde surveyed the room quickly to make sure no one was listening.

"It's going to be risky enough trying to get you out of here, Miss Winters. Everyone else will be helped once you're out and have an article published."

Lana didn't bother asking where all these people would be moved to once the place was shut down. She figured anywhere was better than Briarcliff. The brunette looked up at the sound of Mary Eunice's distressed voice.

"Mr. Waylon please don't hit your head off of the wall!"

Mary Eunice glanced at Lana. "I have to go help the other patients, Miss Winters. Just stick to the plan and I'll see you tonight okay?" The nun didn't wait for Lana to respond and ran towards the man maiming himself. There were small blotches of blood where his head had struck the hard stone wall.

_The plan. There's not much too remember._

Sister Jude had assigned Mary Eunice to do the evening rounds that night and Lana was supposed to wait in her cell for the young nun to come and break her out. They planned on making their way to the tunnel as fast as possible while sneaking. At the tunnel the two would part ways, with Mary Eunice staying behind and Lana making a run for it. They had agreed that Lana should stop by her house to grab some clothes and money. She was then going to rent a motel room and begin writing her story. Lana figured it was best to try and avoid Wendy at all costs. As must as it broke the reporter's heart, Lana knew she couldn't trust her previous lover. Going to the police straight away was risky so they ruled that option out, at least until Lana's article was finished. Lana knew it was a horrible, perilous plan, but it was all they had. She desperately hoped it worked because if it didn't it wasn't just her neck on the line, but Sister Mary Eunice's as well. Lana knew it was wrong and yet she still found herself growing increasingly fond of the young nun.

* * *

Lana sat in her gloomy cell with her knees tucked under her chin. She guessed that Mary Eunice would be there any minute. The more she thought about the blonde nun the more guilty she began to feel. Sister Jude wasn't stupid. She would put two and two together and realize Sister Mary Eunice had helped her escape. If she even managed to escape. There was always the possibility of them both being caught before Lana made it out of the asylum.

_Maybe there's a way I can ditch her so we won't get spotted together. Jude would still question how I had gotten out of my cell though._

Lana put her head in her hands and sighed in frustration. The lights in the hallway started to flicker rapidly until they eventually shut off completely. Lana looked up and watched as the emergency lights bathed the corridor in a reddish glow. She stood up from her bed and began to make her way warily to the cell door.

_What's going on?_

Lana flinched when the iron door started to shake violently. It halted suddenly and swung open. The reporter stepped cautiously out into the hallway and became aware of a siren going off in the distance. She noticed all of the other inmates in the ward had been released as well. The ones who weren't living in their own worlds gazed around the hallway curiously. Lana looked up and caught Grace's questioning stare.

"What's happening?" The French woman asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a power failure?" Lana suggested as she glanced back down the corridor.

_No guards. No Mary Eunice. This is the perfect time to make a run for it._

"Grace." Lana said grabbing the other woman's hand. "I know a way out of here but we have to go now."

* * *

Sister Mary Eunice walked swiftly through the men's ward, glancing in each cell quickly before moving on to the next. She kept as far away as possible from the cell doors and focused on getting the nightly head count done. Mary Eunice was almost to the end of the corridor when someone threw themselves loudly into their cell door, startling her. The blonde let out a frightened yelp, just barely catching herself form falling over.

"Are we a little jumpy, Sister?" a voice asked from within the shadowy cell.

"P-please just go to bed, Mr. Spivey." the blonde requested, trying to stop her body from trembling.

"Aw but I wanna play with you, Sister." Spivey let out a twisted laugh and laced his filthy fingers through the wire mesh on the door.

"Go to bed, Mr. Spivey." Mary Eunice repeated before turning and walking away. She had no time to deal with his revolting antics, Lana was waiting for her.

"I'm gonna have you someday!" The disturbed man shouted after her. "I know you want it too, Sister!"

Sister Mary Eunice shuddered in disgust and quickened her pace until she was out of the area.

_Time to go get Lana._

The nun moved hastily towards the women's ward but stopped in her tracks when the lights shut off around her. Mary Eunice stood rooted to the floor, paralysed by fear.

_Did I just hear the cell doors open? Please Lord this can't be happening!_

The blonde jumped at the blaring sound of the warning siren.

_I have to get to Lana!_

Mary Eunice took off running in the direction of the reporter's cell. She staggered into the dimly lit hallway of the women's ward and made her way to where the brunette was supposed to be.

"Miss Winters?" Mary Eunice asked into the empty inmate room. She stood squinting into the cell, feeling her stomach turn to knots.

_I hope you managed to escape, Lana._

The young nun shrieked when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Hey relax, Sister, it's just me. Sorry I scared you."

"Frank." Mary Eunice breathed out as she looked at the guard. "It's okay. What's going on here?"

"Seems to be a power outage. Don't know what's caused it but the place is turning into complete chaos. I have to try and keep the inmates in their rooms. You should probably go find Sister Jude."

"Yeah. Yeah okay. Be careful, Frank."

"You too, Sister."

Sister Mary Eunice set off to search for Sister Jude. The last time Mary had seen her she had been with the troubled boy that was brought in earlier that day. They were keeping him in one of the isolation cells. Mary Eunice took a deep, unsteady breath and headed in that direction.

She arrived at the room and found Sister Jude standing outside of it. The older nun looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Sister Jude there's trouble in the wards." Mary Eunice said running towards the woman. She stopped abruptly and turned towards the door when she heard a hellish groan come from inside.

"I think he's going into cardiac arrest!" She heard someone say behind the door.

The young nun followed behind her mentor when she rushed into the cell. Sister Mary Eunice watched on in horror as the boy strapped to the bed convulsed violently, foam spilling out of his mouth. He sat up suddenly and caught her fearful gaze. His unnatural crimson-ringed eyes locked with her blue ones and she felt as though he was looking into her soul. The boy let out one last agonized scream before falling down onto the bed lifelessly.

Mary Eunice felt a forceful breeze hit her face and blinked slightly. The young nun could feel herself becoming distant as though she was zoning out and couldn't stop. Mary Eunice stared at the boy lying dead in front of her and felt a searing pain pass through her head. The world around her started to darken. She was unconscious by the time she hit the floor.

**A/N Dun dun duuuuun. Poor Mary Eunice. I'm really excited to write Sister Mary Satan scenes though. Especially scenes that involve her and everyone's favourite reporter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I made this chapter longer since the previous one was really short and I felt bad, haha.**

**P.S- I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed. It really does keep me going so thanks again :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal was something Lana was growing accustomed to. Her parents had disowned her when she'd first told them about her "perversion" as they called it. School friends had often snickered and whispered behind her back. Her very own lover had left her to rot in a mental asylum. Lana sat in her bed and wondered, the knot in her stomach twisting uncomfortably, when the tables had turned and she became the perpetrator. Lana could still see the hurt expression on Grace's face when she closed her eyes as though the image was burned into the back of her eyelids.

_But she had wanted to bring Kit. If that monster escaped he would only kill more women._

Lana struggled to justify her actions. She told herself over and over that she had done the right thing when she'd alerted the guards to Kit and Grace's fleeing forms. Kit was a vicious murderer who skinned his victims. He belonged in Briarcliff. Grace, however, didn't and Lana felt the guilt wash over her once again.

Tears began to run down her cheeks as Lana stared at the stained walls of her cell. The reporter curled herself up, bringing her knees to her chest, in a vain attempt to get comfortable on the flimsy bed. Lana was just beginning to drift into sleep when she heard her cell door creak open. The brunette sat up hurriedly, her eyes taking in the shadowy figure standing at the foot of her bed.

"Mary Eunice?" Lana asked with uncertainty. She could just barely make out the nun's features in the dimly lit room.

"Hello, Miss Winters."

Lana failed to hear the edge in the other woman's voice in her relieved state. She rose quickly from her bed and made her way towards Mary Eunice, wrapping the blonde in a light embrace. Lana hadn't seen Sister Mary Eunice at all that day and had been worried something had happened to her during the blackout the previous night.

"Are you okay? Where were you all day?"

Lana watched as an uncharacteristic grin made its way onto Mary Eunice's face.

"I'm perfectly fine, Lana. In fact, I've never felt better."

The blonde let her fingers brush against Lana's face, her smirk growing at the reporter's confused look. Lana attempted to step back only to have her wrist caught in Mary Eunice's vice-like grip.

_When had she gotten so strong?_

"You're different." Lana said cautiously, searching the nun's eyes. There was something off about them.

"Am I?" Mary Eunice moved closer, pushing her body against the brunettes. "Perhaps I've just become more fully realized."

Lana's eyes widened at the nun's behaviour. To say she was shocked was a colossal understatement.

"Let go of me." Lana struggled against the blonde's hold on her wrist.

Mary Eunice laughed shortly before releasing Lana. The reporter stumbled until her back met the cold, rough wall. The nun was in front of her in seconds and pressed Lana's shoulders back harshly, pinning her against the wall.

Lana winced at the pain shooting through her arms and back. She glared at Mary Eunice.

"You've lost your mind."

"Hmm." The blonde let her hips rest against the other woman's as her fingers traced patterns on Lana's exposed arms. Lana shivered at the sensation and the devilish smirk returned to Mary Eunice's face.

Sister Mary Eunice leaned in and brushed her lips gently against Lana's neck, causing a light groan to escape from the brunette's mouth. The nun chuckled darkly.

"You like this don't you?"

"N-no." Lana lied. She mentally kicked herself at how unconvincing she sounded.

"You know, Miss Winters, I've been thinking." Mary Eunice began, letting go of Lana and backing up. Lana slumped against the wall trying to process what had just happened. "I've been thinking about that ridiculous little plan we had thought up and I must say, I'm not all that fond of it anymore."

Lana glanced up at the nun, concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say I've had a bit of an epiphany, an awakening." Mary Eunice rested her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I mean is Briarcliff really all that bad?"

"Yes." Lana said immediately, in total disbelief at the blonde's words.

"I've come to the realization that I could have a lot of fun at a place like this." Mary Eunice leaned in once again until her face was mere inches from Lana's. The brunette watched in horror as an unnatural gold flashed across Sister Mary Eunice's eyes. "And I intend on keeping you here with me."

Lana felt as though someone had just punched her in the stomach. Hot tears threatened to spill and there was a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball.

"You're joking?" The reporter choked out helplessly. She was going to be sick. "Please, Mary why are you doing this?" Lana felt something wet tumbling down her face and realized she must be crying.

Mary Eunice wiped some of Lana's tears away with her thumb, her face feigning sympathy.

"There's no need to cry Lana." The blonde's lips formed into a sadistic smirk. "We're going to have a blast together in here."

Mary Eunice laughed coldly as she sauntered towards the door. Lana watched through blurry eyes as the nun turned and winked deviously, before leaving the brunette alone in her cell.

Lana collapsed to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. That familiar feeling of betrayal ripping apart her insides. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the burning patch of skin where Mary Eunice's lips had touched her neck.

* * *

In the days that followed Lana tried her best to avoid the young nun. It wasn't an easy task, the blonde always seemed to know where she was, but she tried nonetheless. Lana ignored the voice in the back of her mind that told her she liked being found and stayed in crowded areas of the asylum. Mary Eunice was less likely to approach her with other people around.

Lana had been seated in the day-room when he'd made his presence known and introduced himself. He smiled down at Lana kindly before offering her a cigarette. She regarded him skeptically before accepting, leaning in so he could light it. Lana took a drag from her cigarette, feeling her nerves calm slightly as the nicotine began to course through her system. The brunette brought her attention back to the man sitting across from her, he appeared to be studying her carefully. Doctor Thredson. The psychiatrist assigned to Kit Walker's case. Lana could only wonder what he wanted with her.

"I must admit, Miss Winters." Thredson began casually. "I've been watching you for the past few days."

Lana knitted her brows in confusion. "Why?"

Doctor Thredson flicked the ashes from his cigarette into a nearby ashtray, his eyes staying focused on Lana.

"You don't belong here." The doctor watched her body become completely still, he had her full attention he noted with satisfaction. "They're keeping you here because they believe you are sexually perverse but their methods are all wrong. I've been a witness to some of their atrocious practices. You'll never be cured with their help.

"Doctor Thredson." Lana interrupted. "I've been this way for as long as I can remember. There is no cure."

The psychiatrist leaned forward as though he was about to let Lana in on some big secret. The reporter pressed herself as far back into her chair as she could, watching the doctor apprehensively. She had learned her lesson when it came to trusting people too easily.

"Have you ever heard of aversion therapy, Miss Winters?" Thredson inquired.

"Aversion therapy?"

Doctor Thredson nodded. "I believe it may be just what you need. I'm willing to help you, Lana, if you'll let me. Documents confirming your sanity signed by me would be your ticket out of here."

Lana searched Thredson's face for any signs of deception. He held her gaze unflinchingly.

"Of course." Doctor Thredson said as he stubbed out his cigarette and stood. "Sister Jude wants me gone so if you want my help we have to begin immediately. Take the rest of today to think about it. Come to my office tomorrow if you're interested."

Lana watched the psychiatrist as he gave her a quick smile before turning and walking away. Her eyes followed him until he reached the doors at the opposite side of the room. Thredson stopped to hold the door open for someone and Lana felt her mouth go dry when she recognized Mary Eunice. The nun nodded to Thredson in thanks before turning and locking eyes with Lana. The blonde gave Lana a teasing grin before busying herself with another patient.

Lana glanced down at her hands in contemplation. She was going to take the psychiatrist's offer. What else did she have to lose after all?


	5. Chapter 5

Sister Mary Eunice leaned casually against the wall, shrouded in shadows. She sighed impatiently as she looked at Thredson's office door. Lana was in there with him even after Mary had told her to stay away. The nun's jaw tighten, she was growing weary of Lana's defiance towards her. The Devil within her hated being ignored.

_Just don't hurt her, please? She only wants a way out of this place._

**_ Shut up! Ugh, you're no fun at all. No wonder no one liked you._**

Mary Eunice was snapped out of her inner turmoil by the sound of Thredson's door opening.

"Don't be late." The doctor was saying.

Lana nodded slowly. She looked distressed but there was a familiar spark of hope in her brown eyes. The blonde regarded her with suspicion.

"Late for what, Doctor?" Mary Eunice asked, stepping away from the wall.

Lana jumped at the sound of the nun's voice, a fearful expression making its way onto her face. She glanced at Thredson, who kept his calm composure.

"Her next appointment, Sister. Why were you sneaking around out here?"

Mary Eunice looked up at Thredson innocently. She had picked up on his lie, but decided to ignore it for now. Lana watched in disgust as Mary put on her naive nun act.

"Sneaking?" Sister Mary Eunice let a confused smile spread across her lips. "I was just waiting for Miss Winters, Sister Jude would like to speak with her. Unless her session with you isn't over?"

"No." The psychiatrist glanced down at Lana and assumed her troubled expression was do to the fact that Jude was looking for her. "We're done here, she's all yours, Sister." Dr. Thredson gave Lana one last look before retreating back into his office.

The brunette held Mary Eunice's gaze, determined not to falter in the other woman's presence. She stood her ground when the nun stepped closer, clenching her fists until the knuckles turned white.

"Did you hear that, Lana?" Mary Eunice asked mockingly, reaching her hand out to the reporter. "You're mine."

Lana moved her head away. "Don't touch me." She turned and began walking down the corridor quickly, trying to get away from the nun as fast as possible. "And I can make it to Jude by myself, thanks." The last word left Lana's mouth dripping with venom which Mary Eunice instantly picked up on.

"Aw, is Lana Banana angry with me?" The blonde teased.

"Angry with you! I'm-" Lana spun around to face the nun only to find she was no longer behind her. The brunette stared down the empty hallway in confusion before turning back.

She let out a surprised gasp as a hand connected painfully with her cheek, sending her crashing to the floor. Lana cradled her stinging face in her hands, glaring weakly up at Mary Eunice. The young woman knelt down beside Lana, grabbing the reporter's chin and forcing her to make eye contact.

"Don't you ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you, Lana."

* * *

"I hate you." Lana said bitterly as she was shoved into Mary Eunice's room. She came to a stop in the middle of the bedroom, right hand placed over her injured cheek.

"Be nice, Lana."

"Practice what you preach you sadistic maniac."

Sister Mary Eunice laughed loudly. "Good one."

Lana heard the door lock with an audible "click" and tensed immediately.

"I wasn't pleased to find you with Dr. Thredson today, Lana." The brunette met Mary Eunice's piercing gaze and swallowed. "I told you to stay away from him."

"And why should I listen to you? Dr. Thredson is helping me." Lana looked up at the nun scornfully. "Unlike you."

"Oh please, helping you. I know what he makes you do in that office." The blonde's eyes glimmered tauntingly. "Do you enjoy it when he makes you feel up naked men?"

Lana bit back the urge to scream. "I enjoy it more than being with you."

Mary Eunice tsked in disappointment, moving so close to Lana that she could smell the cheap asylum soap on her skin. "You little liar. Do you think I don't notice your heart rate pick up when we're together, the blood pumping through your veins faster?

"There's no way you could possibly notice that." Lana said in mild disbelief.

Sister Mary Eunice waved her off absent-mindedly, fixing her gaze on the welt forming on Lana's face. "That looks sore." She commented as if she hadn't put it there.

Indignation spread across Lana's features. "No, it feels great." She laced each word carefully with sarcasm.

Mary Eunice shook her head. "Wait here and don't even think about taking off, got it?"

"Whatever." Lana knew better than to challenge Mary physically. The once fragile girl had gotten abnormally strong recently.

The nun made her way into the little en-suite bathroom connected to her room and grabbed a cloth hanging off of the sink. She drenched it in cold water before wringing it out and walking back to Lana.

"This'll help." Mary Eunice brought the damp cloth towards Lana's bruised face.

Lana flinched back and gave the nun a look of contempt. "I don't want your help."

Mary Eunice's features softened. "Lana, please? I know I haven't been very pleasant to be around. Let me make it up to you." The nun pressed the cloth tenderly against Lana's swollen cheek.

The brunette's eyelids fluttered at the soothing effect it had. She studied the blonde anxiously, readying herself for the inevitable darkness that always seemed to take the other woman over. It did not come and Lana found herself staring intently at the innocent girl she had been falling for previously. Mary Eunice lifted her gaze to meet Lana's and smiled warmly at her, fingers brushing serenely over her bruised skin. Lana felt her heart skip a beat.

"How do you do it?" Lana asked shattering the comfortable silence that had formed between them. "How do you put on such an incredible act? You go from being a complete bitch from hell to a sweet, innocent girl in seconds. Your mood-swings are giving me whiplash."

"Maybe it's not an act, Lana. It could be just how I am."

"Are you telling me you have a split personality?" Lana questioned incredulously.

A small grin curled the corners of Mary Eunice's mouth. "Something like that."

* * *

Lana fidgeted nervously as she waited for Doctor Thredson under the stairs. Sister Jude's "Stairway To Heaven" Mary Eunice had called them. Lana shook her head trying to rid the young nun from her thoughts. Now was not the time to get distracted. She glanced over at the old clock on the wall, concern building up in the pit of her stomach.

_Thredson should be here by now._

Lana didn't think she could handle being let down again. If the doctor changed his mind and abandoned her here she knew she'd end up losing her mind. She would end up at the complete mercy of Sister Mary Eunice and Lana couldn't imagine that was a very good place to be. The blonde was severely messing with her head. Lana's troublesome thoughts evaporated when she caught sight of Thredson walking towards her.

"Are you ready?" He asked, helping her into a long, warm coat.

"Yeah." Lana said with more relief than she intended. "What's the plan?"

Thredson handed her a cardboard box filled with his office supplies. "We walk straight out the front door- Lana what happened to your face?"

The reporter's grip tightened on the box. "It's nothing." She looked up at the psychiatrist in confusion. "Did you just say we are going to walk out the front door?"

"Yes." Thredson nodded, placing a hand on Lana's back. "Keep your head down and don't stop moving until we get to my car."

**A/N- Apologies for the incredibly late update! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

It was little over a half an hour later when Lana stepped foot into Oliver Thredson's house. Upon first glance his home was warm and inviting, nothing like the depressing walls of Briarcliff. Lana took a brief look around the room and began to feel strangely uneasy. The reporter blamed her apprehension on the fact that she was exhausted and incredibly homesick. Thredson was the only one who hadn't betrayed her, she had no need to be afraid of him.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me Dr. Thredson-"

"Oliver." The doctor interrupted with a smile.

"I think I would feel more comfortable in my own home." Lana said as politely as she could. She had no intention to offend the man.

Oliver looked at her like she'd lost her senses. "Lana, once you're discovered missing that's the first place they'll look. We'll lay low here for tonight and first thing in the morning we'll go straight to the police. I have friends on the force whom I trust completely." He placed his hands on Lana's shoulders reassuringly. "Together we'll shut down Briarcliff."

Lana smiled weakly and nodded. She had heard those same words before from Sister Mary Eunice. Her chest tightened, she had promised herself she wouldn't think about the nun.

"Now please, make yourself at home. You've had an incredibly stressful day and I'm going to prescribe you something to take the edge off."

Lana's head shot up quickly, a frantic expression written across her face. "Please, Dr. Thredson, I don't want any more medication-"

"A nice big glass of wine." Oliver happily confessed. "Red or white?"

Lana felt relief wash over her and breathed out. "Red."

Oliver retreated into what Lana guessed was the kitchen, leaving her alone to look around. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room until a nearby telephone caught her eye. She stared at it in brief contemplation before making her way towards it. This was her chance to talk to Wendy and find out why her previous lover had abandoned her. The teacher hadn't even taken the time to write to her which bothered Lana immensely.

The brunette had the number dialled and the receiver held up to her ear when Thredson came up behind her. He pressed down on the switch hook, disconnecting the phone line. Lana turned around guiltily to face him.

"No calls." He said lightly. He walked into the living room with Lana following timidly behind him.

"I wanted to check on Wendy. It's strange that she didn't write to me or even visit while I was locked up."

Oliver's jaw clenched tensely but his back was to Lana and she missed it.

"Lana, you have to realize everything that I'm risking here. I could get into a lot of trouble for breaking you out of Briarcliff. I can't afford to let anyone know where you are until we go public tomorrow."

Thredson placed Lana's wine glass down on an end table before offering her the adjacent chair.

"Just have a seat and relax, okay?"

Lana sat, taking the glass into her hand and swallowing a small sip. She relished the taste as the beverage slid down her throat. It had been a while since she had been allowed to drink.

Oliver stared at Lana for a moment before leaning in to switch on a lap next to her. He took a seat on the couch opposite to her and waited for her reaction, knowing Lana was bright enough to put two and two together.

Lana looked up at the morbid lamp in confusion. There was something disturbingly wrong with it. The lampshade looked like...

_Skin._

Lana tried to stop her sudden panic from reaching her features as she moved her head to watch Thredson. He slid a cranium shaped bowl across the coffee table towards Lana and gave her an unnerving grin.

"Mint?"

Lana glanced down at the bowl in horror. She was unable to speak, fear had lodged itself firmly in her throat. Oliver took a mint and placed it in his mouth, breaking it loudly between his teeth. His observed Lana's every move carefully like she was prey. Realization hit her instantly. She had leapt out of the fire and into the frying pan. The very thought had her sick to her stomach but she was determined not to let Thredson know how terrified she was.

"Wow, that wine must have gone straight to my head." Lana attempted to casually speak. "D-do you think I could use your restroom?"

Thredson eyed her nonchalantly. "Sure, it's just down the hall there." He pointed her in the right direction.

"Thank you."

It took all of Lana's willpower to not run from the room. She managed to walk calmly until she was out of view, knowing full well his eyes would be following her. She found herself in a secluded hallway and felt panic building up inside at a rapid pace. Lana let out a strangled gasp, not wanting to come to terms with what was happening. The brunette checked each door in the hall, finding them all locked except one.

Lana stumbled through the door, coming to a stop in the middle of the small closet-like room. She looked around in disgust. It appeared to be some sort of twisted taxidermy workroom but, to Lana's horror, it wasn't animal hides that lined the walls. Human bones and skin filled the place along with various surgical instruments.

"I see you've found my hobby." Thredson spoke behind her, causing Lana to spin around quickly.

"You make furniture?" Lana asked, hoping desperately it was all just a big joke.

"Lamps mostly. I make the shades myself."

"Really?" Lana struggled to sound calm, her shaky voice and tear-filled eyes gave her away. "What kind of material do you use?"

Thredson sighed impatiently. "Skin." He said and pressed a button on the side of his workbench.

The floor opened up beneath Lana and the last thing she remembered, aside from Oliver's sadistic expression, was falling into darkness.

* * *

Lana awoke an hour later on a cold, hard floor. Her ankle was restrained in an iron shackle and a deceased Wendy lay no more than a foot away from her. The woman was covered in ice and her skin was horribly frostbitten. He must have had her in his freezer for weeks Lana realized with dread. The reporter cried uncontrollably, unable to bring herself to touch her former lover. Lana struggled to breathe as a wave of nausea hit her hard. The place smelled of death and embalming fluid.

"Don't worry, she won't bite." Oliver said stepping into view. "I took her teeth." He ran his fingers over the mouth of his repulsive mask to prove his point.

Lana screamed until there was no air left in her lungs. Until her throat felt raw and tiny black spots filled her vision. Until she fell into a shock induced unconsciousness.

* * *

Lana could feel the world disintegrating around her. Somewhere above her a deranged Oliver Thredson was telling her this was all her fault. She was going to die and had no one to blame but herself. His hands were pressed harshly into her neck, strangling the air from her lungs. Lana struggle helplessly under the psychopath's weight, fear and tears blurring her vision. Bloody Face removed his right hand from Lana's throat and grasped his scalpel. Lana felt the cold metal slice into the skin just below her jaw and immediately clenched her eyes shut. She bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood in an attempt to keep silent. She refused to give the maniac above her the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She'd soon be just another piece in his mask.

Lana felt Thredson's weight lifted off of her forcefully and flinched as a loud crashing sound shook the room. She opened her eyes and stared in shock at the scene in front of her. Sister Mary Eunice stood over Oliver's collapsed body. The nun looked down at Thredson in fury before grabbing him by the back of his head and forcing him to look at Lana. Mary Eunice brought her face close to Thredson's, her eyes never leaving Lana's.

"You know I'm a big fan of your work, Bloody Face." Mary Eunice said mockingly. Lana could practically feel the rage in the nun's voice. "But you made an unfortunate mistake when you took this one." The blonde nudged Oliver's head violently towards Lana.

"Mary." Lana said, her voice trembling. She felt a strange mixture of panic and appreciation building inside of her.

Oliver tried his best to comprehend what was happening. His head was spinning and he found himself unable to break free from Mary Eunice's hold. He glanced up at the nun and snarled in an attempt to hide his fear.

"How are you doing this you crazy bitch?" The doctor said through clenched teeth. The grip on the back of his head tightened and he swore he could feel his skin ripping away from his skull.

Mary Eunice looked down at him, a small malicious smile on her lips.

"I'm the Devil." She said simply before viciously smashing his face into the nearby wall.

Lana heard his nose break from where she sat. Thredson sputtered and choked on his own blood before falling to the ground, unconscious.

The brunette tore her eyes away from Oliver's motionless body to look at Mary Eunice. There was a fire-storm in the blondes eyes. Different hues of orange and red glistened in her irises as she stood watching Lana. Mary Eunice approached Lana causing the reporter to shrink back into the bed she was shackled to.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lana asked, keeping her gaze downcast. She couldn't bring herself to look into those eyes.

_The Devil's eyes._

Lana felt the bed dip slightly as the blonde sat down beside her. The brunette's body went rigid in anticipation.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lana. I am sorry you had to witness that."

Lana took note of the genuine kindness in the other woman's voice. She had sounded identical to the old Mary Eunice. Caught off guard, Lana glanced up and stared in astonishment as Mary's eyes faded back to their pretty blue colour.

"Are you okay?" Mary Eunice scanned Lana's body thoroughly, taking in every bruise and scratch. Her face hardened when her gaze landed upon the trail of blood dripping down Lana's neck.

"Mary, how did you find me? How did you do that?" Lana motioned towards Thredson's body. The brunette would have thought he was dead if it hadn't been for the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

Mary Eunice gave Lana an impatient look. "Don't ask questions you know the answer to, Lana."

The nun flung the covers off of the reporter and stared at the iron shackle around Lana's ankle. Her disgust quickly turned into amusement when she noticed a break in one of the chain links.

"Were you going to make a daring escape Lana?" Mary laughed softly. "You've got some fight in you, I like that."

"I don't believe in the Devil." Lana said defiantly, bringing them back to their previous conversation.

"No?" Mary Eunice asked curiously. She flicked her wrist and the shackle crumbled into tiny pieces, freeing Lana. "You will." The nun gave Lana a malevolent grin before standing and holding out her hand. "Come on it's time to get you out of here."

Lana rubbed her sore, chafed ankle gently and attempted to come up with a logical explanation for what she'd just seen.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She pointed in Thredson's direction. "You're just as crazy as he is. I have to get to the police."

Lana stood on shaky legs, taking two steps forward before they gave out on her. The brunette cried out when her knees connected with the rough cement floor. Mary watched Lana for a moment, rolling her eyes. The nun reached down and wrapped her arms around the trembling woman's waist, pulling her up.

"Just lean on me. You'll never make it up those stairs alone you pathetic creature." Mary Eunice had intended the words to sound hurtful but, to her own surprise, they came out soft and caring.

Lana allowed herself to be practically carried up the stairs and into Oliver's living room. She tripped once or twice but the blonde was always quick to catch her. Mary Eunice placed her delicately down on the couch before turning and disappearing down a dark hallway.

"Where are you going?" Lana called out after her, receiving nothing but silence as a reply.

Lana shifted uncomfortably on the couch and eyed the front door across the room. She wondered how far she'd make it before the nun caught up with her. Before she could dwell on it for too long the woman was beside her again. She held a first aid kit in her hand, which she handed to Lana.

"Try to patch yourself up a bit, I'll be downstairs with your friend."

"What are you going to do?" Lana asked cautiously, watching Mary's receding form.

She shivered involuntarily at the dark chuckle that left Mary Eunice's mouth. Lana caught a glimpse of hell-fire in the nun's eyes.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Lana. This is going to make the headlines."

* * *

A few minutes later the reporter was placing a piece of gauze over the wound on her neck, trying, and failing, not to enjoy the sounds of the blood-curdling screams that drifted up from the basement.


End file.
